Moody
Sergeant Moody was an American squad leader in the Baker Company. He fought during the Normandy Landings and during the Battle of the Bulge. Biography Call of Duty Sgt. Moody was a sub-machine gunner seen in [[Call of Duty|''Call of Duty and]] in Call of Duty: United Offensive. He is only seen once with an M1 Garand in the mission where Baker Company go to rescue Ingram and Price. He is also frequently seen with an M1A1 Carbine in ''Call of Duty: United Offensive. Sgt. Moody was a friend of his superior officer, Cpt. Foley. He seems to be second in command of Foley's squad. During the war he took part in many heroic missions, including going behind enemy lines with Pvt. Martin and Pvt. Elder with a civilian car to get a message to American Headquarters when the radio was down, and saving a wounded American soldier while under fire. He is a skilled driver which is proven in both the original Call of Duty ''and it's sequel ''Call of Duty: United Offensive. Moody trains Pvt. Martin with weapons in Camp Toccoa. Then, a few years later in 1944 during D-Day, he participates in the attack on the village of Ste. Mere-Eglise. Later, he is assigned to drive to headquarters to give word to HQ that the village had been captured with Martin and Elder via Normandy Route N13. Unfortunately, they run into German lines. Thankfully, the trio gets the word to headquarters. Moody was then assigned to command troops at Brecourt Manor to take out a battery. Here, he saves a wounded man resting alongside a tree because the medic was killed. Later, at the chateau in the Alps, he goes on reconnaissance of the chateau and then reports back to Foley that there are enemy defenses outside. Moody then supports his squad in rescuing Cpt. Price from the chateau. He was not present when Baker Company decided to rescue Major Ingram at Dulag IIIA. Call of Duty: United Offensive After that, he was sent to Bastogne alongside Riley, Whitney, Anderson and his original superior, Captain Foley, which once again he seems to be second in command. He is first seen in Call of Duty: United Offensive leading a Jeep patrol into enemy territory. As they patrol deeper into the woods they discover a extremely large German armor advance headed straight toward the front lines. He and the surviving members of his patrol, Ender and Riley, race back to headquarters to deliver this news to Captain Foley. As he's fighting in Foy, he helps his men to defend and reclaim the town. As the enemy tanks make an appearance, his squad and Cpt. Foley fight and defend the town from the counterattack, buying enough time for the P-47s from the USAF to aid support. He then finally takes a chow with the rest of his men, as Foley promised. His fate after the war is quite unknown, but sources tell that he is sent home in America. Gallery Moody CoD.jpg|Sgt. Moody Moody CoD UO.jpg|Moody with a M1A1 Carbine. Moody Crossroads UO.jpg|Sgt. Moody in "Crossroads". Triva *Even though Moody is second in command, there can be members in the squad with a higher rank then him due to the random names. *Moody distinctly pronounces "carbine" with a southern accent. Quotes ru:Муди Category:Characters Category:Call of Duty characters Category:Call of Duty: United Offensive Characters